


A Wedding for a Soldier and a Spy

by The Wicked Symphony (SymphonyWizard)



Series: Of Shields and Widow’s Bites [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tony Is a Good Bro, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/The%20Wicked%20Symphony
Summary: You are cordially invited to the witness the wedding of Mr. Steven Grant Rogers and Ms. Natalia Alianovna Romanova





	A Wedding for a Soldier and a Spy

If someone told Steve back in 1942, or any time prior to joining the Army, that he would be here today, he would have thought they were crazy. At the time, Bucky was probably the only one who would have been confident that he would be here one day. Either way, Steve would have been polite and perhaps hold off his cynical remarks. 

Who knew that it would have to take him seventy years to get down on one knee and propose to someone? That engagement ring had been burning a hole in his pocket weeks. He bought that damn thing on Halloween of all days. He had not meant to stop by that store, but he had ditched everyone at the Halloween party at the Avengers Tower. He just needed some time to himself for a while. The only people who seemed to understand that were Natasha and Sam. He didn’t tell Natasha where he was going; he only told her that he was going out for a moment. 

She was dressed as Slytherin girl. Steve was in no mood to dress up. So about an hour into the party, he decided he had enough. So he quietly slipped out and went to a shopping mall. Before then, the last time he had been to a shopping mall was when he was on the run from rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who turned out to be Hydra. He went to this shopping mall and just wandered around. It was too late in the evening to catch any movies he was interested in seeing. But there was an ice cream joint open. He bought himself a couple scoops of ice cream and just continued his wandering around. 

He was half-finished with it when something caught his eye. He didn’t know what shop he had walked into until a store clerk told him “Welcome to Tiffany’s.” He had walked around the glass display cases, slowly looking at all the rings. He had seen rings before, but he had never been so captivated by them. He had some money to spare. 

He could have gotten Natasha a fancier ring, but that simply pear-cut diamond ring just screamed Natasha to him. She’s not a huge jewelry person, so why would she want an ostentatious engagement ring? He was about ready to propose to her that very night. But by the time he got back to the tower, she out cold.

There were so many days, so many opportunities that he just wanted to ask her to marry him. But every time he thought about asking her, something just told him that it was just the wrong moment. Hell, one time he wanted to propose to her right after they took out some Hydra goons. He wanted to propose to her over breakfast a few times. He was scared that he would ask and she would choke on her pancakes. 

When he told her about that, she asked, “So why didn’t you just wait until I had no food in mouth mouth?”

He tells himself that it’s good to have a woman in his life to make him feel stupid once in a while.

Perhaps it was meant to be that one day he would slip up and Natasha would find that engagement ring on her own. Considering how she ran off, would she have done the same if he had asked her before? She could have said no, but she didn’t.

She said yes. She wanted to be his wife. Or did she just want him to be her husband?

Either way, her saying yes was the happiest moment of his life. Well it was at the time.

Over the next few weeks, he, along with Nat and Clint, had a fun time wondering how they were going to share the news of their impending wedding. About the only person that they told right up was Sam. They visited him at his house in Washington DC and Sam was ecstatic. 

Sam made them dinner where he told them that he was wondering when they would tell him about their relationship. They were shocked that he knew, but maybe they shouldn’t have. Sam said he knew that there was something going on between them since that day they came to his house while they were on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D. Plus Sam said that he couldn’t help noticing all the moments that they shared stolen glances with each other. 

Steve didn’t know what to say and neither did Natasha it seemed. Steve only really had one question for his friend. He asked Sam if he could be his best man. Sam’s eyes went so large; Steve thought he looked like Stitch from that movie he watched with Natasha. He was only too happy to be his best man.

Clint seemed a little uncomfortable with the idea, but Laura insisted on being Natasha’s matron of honor.

As for where they were getting married, that was a little tricky. Natasha was as uncomfortable as Steve was about too many people knowing about their impending wedding. Clint offered his farm, but Steve wanted a January date for the wedding and the farm was covered in too much snow. 

What was really interesting, if not a little fun, was how they told everyone about their impending wedding. One afternoon, they sent invites to their colleagues, cordially inviting them to the wedding of Mr. Steven Grant Rogers and Ms. Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Tony was the first to confront them. He thought it was all a joke. 

Steve and Natasha were watching a movie and they shared a look. They were sprawled on the couch with Natasha’s legs in his lap. It was no joke. Why would it have been a joke? Tony wasn’t convinced. Even when he saw Natasha’s engagement ring on her finger, he was certain that she must have been wearing the expensive ring for a mission.

Pepper was convinced and she was over the moon. She begged them to let her take care of the wedding. The way she was begging, Steve still wonders if she would have cried like a baby if they hadn’t said yes. They wanted a small wedding. They even decided to use Tony’s insistence that the wedding was a fake to their advantage.

How many would truly believe that Steve Rogers would marry the Black Widow and vice versa? 

Thor and Bruce believed them. Thor nearly crushed them in a bear hug. Perhaps his biggest excitement was the thought of there being food and wine at this event. They also asked Bruce to officiate the ceremony. 

Bruce seemed truly touched by being given such an honor.

Before the wedding there was one more person Steve had to tell about the wedding. In fact, he ditched his own rehearsal dinner for it. He still feels bad about arriving so late for his own rehearsal dinner. 

He drove to Washington. He needed to see Peggy. He was grateful that he managed to catch Peggy during one of her lucid days. She was pleased to see him. She even had enough energy to share a game of chess with him. 

He had not seen in months. To be accurate, he had not seen her since before Thanksgiving. She had all kinds of questions about how things were going with Natasha. He could tell that she enjoyed hearing him talk about Natasha. Briefly, when he began dating Natasha, he felt guilty bringing her up with Peggy. 

Peggy told him that he should never feel guilty for being in love. He does love Natasha. His guilt just stems from the fact that he never had his chance with Peggy. He never had a chance to pursue his attraction towards her. She was a good friend to him during the war, but there was always that attraction he held for her. He still keeps that compass with her photograph in it.

He sees that compass as memento. He once worried Natasha would feel jealous of his memory of Peggy, but she never did. She does hold a place in his heart. He keeps the compass because it serves as a reminder of one of the first people to outside of his mother and Bucky to believe in him. For that, he is eternally grateful to her.

When he was ready to tell Peggy of his engagement to Natasha, there was no hesitation. It surprised him that he was able to share it so freely with her, but he feels no shame about his engagement to Natasha. The way Peggy smiled at him, if he just focused on her lips, reminded him of a proud mother. But when he looked into her misty eyes, he could see a slight trace of sadness. Perhaps a small part of her did wish that it was her who he was marrying. 

She lived a life. If he is to believe everything she told him about her husband, Daniel, he she married a good man. She had children and grandchildren whom she loves and who all love her. She has every right to be proud of the life she had. 

And Steve was finally starting a new chapter of his own life. 

Peggy had no gift to offer him—much to her annoyance—but she gave him her blessing. She said she knew that there were many happy years ahead just waiting for him. Marriage is not easy, but she had faith that he would make it work. And that Natasha was a lucky woman to have a man such as him in her life. 

For once, he was able to leave Peggy before her memory slipped. When he finally got out of his visit with her, he checked his phone. He had ten missed calls from Natasha and twice as many text messages. When he arrived at his rehearsal dinner, it was over. 

She demanded to know where he had been. He told her that there was just one more person in his life who needed to know of his marriage to her. Natasha didn’t make him explain himself much further. What she did do was ask for a dance with him. 

Steve was only too happy to oblige. He could never grow tired of her being in his arms. 

The day of their wedding arrived and they had it in a large room in the Avengers Tower. The number of guests was very small. Happy Hogan was in attendance as well as Phil Coulson and some of his team including Melinda May, Skye, Grant Ward, and FitzSimmons, as everyone called that duo of nerds. Thor was wearing ceremonial armor including a white cape instead of his signature red cape. He could have just worn a tux like everyone else, but he wanted to dress the way an Asgardian would.

Steve was actually grateful that Nick Fury wasn’t there.

The room was decorated with white and blue all over. Steve considered wearing his service uniform to the wedding, but he didn’t want to marry Natasha as Captain America or a military man. He simply wanted to marry her as Steve Rogers. So he put on an Armani tux that Tony helped pick out for him and a red boutonniere. That same boutonniere was echoed with his groomsmen. Thor didn’t wear one, but he did tie back his hair with a red floral tie. 

When the wedding march began and Natasha didn’t show up right away, Steve thought the worst. Was she already having second thoughts? Was she getting cold feet? Did she not want to marry him and she was just too cruel to let him know before the wedding? Did she just want to humiliate him?

Ten minutes passed and she didn’t show up. Each of those minutes, Steve felt worse. His distress must have been enough to prove to Tony that this was a real wedding. He even asked if it was real wedding. Not for the first time, Steve wanted to punch the man. 

Amazingly, Tony redeemed himself. He disappeared from the room and when he reappeared, Natasha appeared not long after, being escorted by Clint. Steve wanted to ask what Tony said to her, but he was too captivated by her dress. He decided to start from the bottom. Her feet were hidden beneath a slightly wide, lace and silk skirt. Working his way up, the lacy patterns continued as swirling designs that came together in floral bows at her waist. The bodice was smooth silk and a plunging divot offered an inviting view of her chest. Her hair was tied in a low, off-center bun with a few loose tendrils of hair framing her face. A jeweled circlet sat atop her head from which her veil hung. 

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It was all a blur from there really. Bruce got so weepy that he nearly had trouble performing the wedding. Steve and Natasha didn’t even let him finish asking them before they both said “I do.”

Flash-forward to their reception, Steve is out on the balcony. Maybe he should be inside enjoying his new wife, but he just needs a moment to reflect. He’s a married man. It’s something that he thought would have happened many years ago. His children would be baby boomers instead of Generation Z kids. Natasha isn’t confident that they will have children, but that’s why she had him in their life. 

Bucky could have been here to witness his marriage. Steve has wasted probably too much of his time searching in vain for Bucky. How hard is it to find a man with a metal arm? Hydra trained him too well. They promised each other that they would be at each other’s weddings. Maybe even each other’s best man.

Sam has done a wonderful job as Steve’s best man. He has more than earned it. 

“Excuse me, Cap?”

Steve turns away from the loud, dark city and his eyes land on Tony. “What did you say to my wife earlier?” he asks. Damn, does that word taste so good. 

Tony laughs smugly as he comes to stand beside him. “Well, she did have cold feet, I’ll tell you that.”

“Get to the part that makes me feel better,” Steve requests. 

“She was scared, Cap,” explains Tony. “I don’t know much about her, but it doesn’t take an expert to tell that she hasn’t had a long of good things in her life. You’re a miracle to her, or something fluffy and romantic like that. She was scared of what would happen if she walked down that aisle.”

“So what did _you_ tell her?” asks Steve.

“I told her that if she didn’t walk down that aisle we would have an inconsolable captain on our hands,” replies Tony. “I also told her that Pepper put a lot of effort into this wedding and it would have made her feel really bad if had all been for nothing.”

Steve chuckles. “Who knew Tony Stark could give a good pep talk?”

Tony rounds on him with a warning finger. “Don’t tell anyone. Now go in there and be with your wife.”

Steve obliges and heads back inside. Therein, he finds people dancing. It’s not hard to spot Natasha. Her back is to him so he is left with a full view of her back, which is mostly left bare by her dress. He can’t help smiling as he sees her dancing with Cooper Barton. He’s much smaller than her, but the little boy looks like he’s enjoying himself. Natasha looks like she’s trying to let him lead her, but Cooper is failing miserably. He doesn’t seem to care. 

He does look handsome in that little tux and clip-on necktie. Other people are dancing too. Clint is dancing with his daughter and Bruce is dancing with Betty Ross. Around them are tables covered in white tablecloths, a tall wedding cake sits untouched upon one of them. He and Nat still need to cut that thing. Another table has a pile of unopened wedding gifts. It’s about time that Steve joined his own wedding. 

“Do you think it’s weird that Barton has a family no one knew about?” asks Tony.

Steve chuckles, not taking his eyes off his wife. When Clint introduced everyone to his family, Tony thought they were agents of some kind. “No,” he replies. “No I do not.”

As he enters, the song ends and another, slower one begins. He smiles at the fact that they chose forties music for the wedding reception. Soon, Natasha spots him and time seems to slow down as they lock eyes. As he enters the dance floor, everyone else clears off, giving them space to dance. He smiles and it must be overwhelming as Natasha averts her gaze. His smile widens as he offers his hand. 

“Mrs. Rogers?” he addresses. He enjoys that sudden intake of breath from her. “May I have this dance?”

He knows this is all too overwhelming for her. She doesn’t extend her hand immediately, so Steve closes the distance between them. He places a tender hand against her cheek and gently turns her face towards him. “This is all real, my love.”

“You swear it?” her voice manages.

“I swear it,” because if he didn’t, he might not believe this was all real either. He grasps her hand and places the other on her waist. She follows suit as her hand clutches his and places the other on his shoulder. 

Together they begin to waltz to the music. He just can’t take his eyes off her. “Thank you, Nat,” he says eventually. 

Natasha frowns up at him. “For what?”

“For always having my back,” replies Steve. “And for saying yes.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, but tears are streaming in her eyes. “I guess I have a soft spot for handsome dorks.”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Shame on you.” He then sweeps up in his arms bridal style and starts spinning them around in circles. 

Natasha just smiles at him as she grips his neck in both hands for support. He sets her down again. “Yes, shame on me.” She then reaches up and kisses him. He kisses her right back, making her squeal into his mouth as he dips her dramatically. 

“I love you, Mrs. Rogers,” he whispers into her ear as he brings her back to her feet. 

Natasha growls into his ear as her body shudders against him. “You keep that up, Captain Rogers, and we won’t even make it to our honeymoon.”

“Where is that anyway?”

Natasha growls into his ear again. “That’s a surprise. Now let’s indulge our guests for just a few more minutes.”

“I guess I can do that,” Steve obliges, holding his wife close. He inhales her perfume and he can’t help the emotions. He’s never been so happy.

He plans for a long, happy life. With Natasha by his side, that might very well be possible. 


End file.
